1983
begins broadcasting.]] .]] opens]] Events * April 1 - Walt Disney Pictures is opened as a studio division. Theatrical releases Feature films * March 11 - ''Trenchcoat * March 25 - The Sword in the Stone is re-issued to theaters. * April 29 - Something Wicked This Way Comes * July 15 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is re-issued to theaters for the seventh time * October 7 - Never Cry Wolf * December 16 - The Rescuers is re-issued to theaters. Shorts *March 25 - Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore *December 16 - Mickey's Christmas Carol Television * April 18 - The Disney Channel begins broadcasting Theme parks * March 3 - The original Journey Into Imagination ride-through attraction opens at Epcot. * April 15 - Tokyo Disneyland opens to the public. * May 23 - Pinocchio's Daring Journey opens at Disneyland. * May 25 - The new Fantasyland opens at Disneyland as a heavily-revamped version of the original version. * June 4 - 18-year-old Philip Straughan of Albuquerque, New Mexico drowned in the Rivers of America while trying to pilot a rubber emergency boat from Tom Sawyer's Island that he and a friend had stolen from a "cast members only" area of the island. * October 1 - Horizons opens at Epcot. Home video releases *''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics'' (Volumes 1 to 6): Chip 'n' Dale with Donald Duck, Pluto, Scary Tales, Sport Goofy, Disney's Best of 1931-1948, and More Sport Goofy *''The Great Locomotive Chase'' *''Kidnapped'' *''In Search of the Castaways'' *''Johnny Tremain and the Sons of Liberty'' *''The Fabulous Fleischer Folio'' (Volumes 1 to 6) *''The Happiest Millionaire'' *''American Heroes: Featuring Paul Bunyan and Pecos Bill'' *''Where The Toys Come From?'' *October - Tron, Tex, and Something Wicked This Way Comes *November - The Boatniks People Births *January 17 - Rickey Collins (actor and voice actor) *January 19 - Hikaru Utada (singer, songwriter) *February 23 - Emily Blunt (actress) *February 27 -Kate Mara (actress) *March 1 - Lupita Nyong'o (Actress, film director and music video director) *March 10 - Khadijah Haqq (actress) *March 10 - Malika Haqq (actress and television personality) *March 10 - Carrie Underwood (singer and actress) *April 1 - Matt Lanter (actor) *April 2 - Yū Hayashi (Japanese voice actor) *April 10 - Jamie Chung (actress) *May 6 - Adrianne Palicki (actress) *May 12 - Domhnall Gleeson (Irish actor, director and writer) *June 8 - Mamoru Miyano (voice actor, singer) *June 10 - Leelee Sobieski (actress) *June 20 - Grace Potter (singer) *July 6 - Brady Bluhm (actor) *July 29 - Tania Gunadi (actress) *August 9 - Ashley Johnson (actress) *August 13 - Sebastian Stan (actor) *August 11 - Chris Hemsworth (actor) *August 14 - Mila Kunis (actress) *September 21- Joseph Mazzello (actor) *September 25 - Donald Glover (actor, writer, comedian) *October 24 - Adrienne Bailon (actress and singer) *November 7 - Adam DeVine (comedian, actor, producer, writer) *November 19 - Adam Driver (actor) Deaths * January 17 - John W. Dunn (screenwriter and animator) * January 17 - Doodles Weaver (actor and comedian) * February 10 - Eduard Franz (actor) * March 27 - James Hayter (actor) * April 4 - Gloria Swanson (actress) * May 23 - George Bruns (film and attraction composer) * July 29 - David Niven (actor) * July 30 - Lynn Fontanne (British actress, major American stage star and longtime wife of Alfred Lunt) * September 5 - Yale Gracey (Imagineer) * September 30 - Freddy Martin (bandleader and tenor saxophonist) * December 8 - Slim Pickens (actor) * December 18 - Leora Dana (film, stage and television actress) * December 28 - William Demarest (actor) Artists Joined *Rob Minkoff - Director for The Lion King and The Haunted Mansion. *Kelvin Yasuda - Effects Animator on Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid and Oliver & Company. *Philip Phillipson - Background Designer on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. *Philo Barnhart - Assistant Animator on The Little Mermaid and The Rescuers Down Under. *June M. Fujimoto - Lead Key Assistant Animator on Tarzan, The Little Mermaid, The Hunchback of Notre Dame and The Princess and the Frog. *Stephen Hickner - Current Storyboard Artist for Dreamworks Animation. Worked as an Assistant Animator on The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective and The Brave Little Toaster. *Tina Price - Computer Animator on The Little Mermaid, Tarzan and Beauty and the Beast. *Jane Tucker - Assistant Animator on Tarzan, The Little Mermaid and Hercules. *Steve Starr - Assistant Effects Animator on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. 1983